Bendy Wiki PL:News
= Nowości = Tajemnicze litery DoSYFhKU0AEzOTs.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1046731459233370112 DoScFTDUgAAnoRy.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1047093847208148992 DoSepXwXsAEKz7g.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1047456231101685761 DoSjPu5UwAA02iU.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1047818616316428288 DoSk23eW0AQjxRb.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1048181011127750659 DoSlmJrUcAEn4tc.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1048543396728467458 Do1R 5BU8AE25ho.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1048905782710788097 Do1SlCAU8AUtiHx.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1049268174364073984 Do1U5moXUAMxCGI.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1049630556760231937 Do1VW9pW4AIBdAz.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1049992953811238913 Do1V4hxWwAE-ofd.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/1050355332503855104 10.10.2018.r. - Drugie tajemnicze nagranie (Mroczne Sekrety) Tydzień temu była kaseta i tym razem też jest. Posłuchajmy więc, co tym razem Henry ma nam do przekazania. (Miniaturka Wideo) center|636px 13JDS1.png|stolik z kasetą 23JDS2.png|Jeszcze tylko 2 tygodnie 13JDS3.png|Logo BatIM |} |} 2. Wiele osób twierdzi, że przy Rozdziale 5 zamiast "Coming Soon" pojawia im się "The Last Reel" co może być oficjalnym tytułem Rozdziału 5. |} CH5 1.png CH5 2.png CH5 3.png |} |} |} CH3UpdateCH4 1.png CH3UpdateCH4 2.png CH3UpdateCH4 3.png CH3UpdateCH4 4.png CH3UpdateCH4 5.png CH3UpdateCH4 6.png CH3UpdateCH4 7.png CH3UpdateCH4 8.png CH3UpdateCH4 9.png CH3UpdateCH4 10.png CH3UpdateCH4 11.png CH3UpdateCH4 12.png CH3UpdateCH4 13.png CH3UpdateCH4 14.png CH3UpdateCH4 15.png CH3UpdateCH4 16.png CH3UpdateCH4 17.png CH3UpdateCH4 18.png CH3UpdateCH4 19.png CH3UpdateCH4 20.png CH3UpdateCH4 21.png CH3UpdateCH4 22.png |} CH2UpdateCH4 1.png CH2UpdateCH4 2.png CH2UpdateCH4 3.png CH2UpdateCH4 4.png CH2UpdateCH4 5.png CH2UpdateCH4 6.png CH2UpdateCH4 7.png CH2UpdateCH4 8.png CH2UpdateCH4 9.png CH2UpdateCH4 10.png CH2UpdateCH4 11.png CH2UpdateCH4 12.png CH2UpdateCH4 13.png CH2UpdateCH4 14.png CH2UpdateCH4 15.png CH2UpdateCH4 16.png CH2UpdateCH4 17.png CH2UpdateCH4 18.png CH2UpdateCH4 19.png CH2UpdateCH4 20.png CH2UpdateCH4 21.png center|636px |} CH1UpdateCH4 1.png CH1UpdateCH4 2.png CH1UpdateCH4 3.png CH1UpdateCH4 4.png CH1UpdateCH4 5.png CH1UpdateCH4 6.png CH1UpdateCH4 7.png CH1UpdateCH4 8.png CH1UpdateCH4 9.png CH1UpdateCH4 10.png CH1UpdateCH4 11.png CH1UpdateCH4 12.png CH1UpdateCH4 13.png CH1UpdateCH4 14.png CH1UpdateCH4 15.png CH1UpdateCH4 16.png CH1UpdateCH4 17.png center|636px |} :TL;DR: twórca wspomina, że wprowadzili do poprzednich rozdziałów gry całkowicie nową aktualizację wyglądu (w tym nowe tekstury), dodali nowe miejsca oraz nowe "sekrety". Wszystko dostaniemy wraz z wydaniem rozdziału 4. 2. Zdjęcia z PAX East 2018: :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/coleahagedorn/status/981965931613184000 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na pierwszym znajduje się jakieś pomieszczenie natomiast na drugim widzimy kasetę oraz wiele napisów na ścianie z czego jeden głosi "TAXES". Jest to biuro lub jakaś siedziba Granta Cohena. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/MultiGamingGal/status/982031329490624512 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na pierwszym ekranie widzimy to samo pomieszczenie co w Trailerze tyle, że od drugiej strony. Na drugim mało co widać. Jednyie jakieś pomieszczenie z krzesłem. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/theMikely/status/982241531665956865 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na jedynym ekranie, na którym jest uruchomiona gra widzimy znany na już nam fragment z rozdziału 1. Jedyną różnicę jaką można się dopatrzyć to inny wygląd sufitu co może potwierdzić słowa theMeatly'ego mówiące o tym, że poprzednie rozdziały dostały aktualizację tekstur. Sufit bardzo przypomina ten z "magazynu", który mieliśmy możliwość ujrzeć w trailerze. :center :Rosjanin GMD13 nagrał dość interesujący film na PAX'ie. Widać na nim duże fragmenty rozgrywki z rozdziału 4 a co najważniejsze dowiadujemy się wreszcie jego nazwy: Colossal Wonders co daje nam przekładając na polski: Wielkie Piękności. Jak wynika z wideo będziemy mięli do czynienia na samym początku z "sekretami" Granta Cohena. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/theMikely/status/982601607568338945 : Cogwheels comparison.png|stare DaLm7 zVQAAhNwh zoom.jpg|nowe :Na Zdjęciu widać, że Rozdział 1 jak i zapewne wszystkie inne poprzednie dostały całkowicie nowe tekstury. |} |} |} 2. Wiemy, kiedy ukaże się trailer Rozdziału 4! :center|636px :Data wydania: 31 marca 2018.r. : |} : :Obrazek przedstawia można by powiedzieć jakiś luft, do którego być może będziemy mogli wchodzić jeśli będziemy mięli latarkę. Dodatkowo na ścianie widnieje napis "NO ANGELS!" który może znaczyć tyle co "PRECZ Z ANIOŁAMI!". Pod nim zaś już znany motyw Sammy'ego "He will set us free." 2. Znamy kolejnego bossa w Bendy in Nightmare Run! : |} |} Archiwum 2017 Archiwum 2017 Błędy zgłaszać na Tablicę Q43492449 __NOEDITSECTION__